I'll Protect You
by ThreeBlackRavens
Summary: What if the way you played the Games was planned? When Clove gets reaped for the Hunger Games, Cato knew that he had to protect her. Clove isn't a Career and she has no idea how to fight. But what if the game maker took interest in their relationship, and will use it to make the "perfect Hunger Games love story"?
1. The Reaping

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! This is like... the very **_**first**_** fan fiction that I made. Please rate and review! And a little note before you read it. Clove is **_**DEFINITELY NOT OUT OF CHARACTER HERE.**_** I just made up some story on why she is sadistic and ruthless in the games, you'll see the 'Sadistic Clove' on the following chapters. Apparently, the Clove in the first chapters is considered as kind and caring **_**and she isn't a career**_**. There's some twist that I made to make the story interesting. But there's something that happens later on why she changed. This is kind of a 'Prologue' but nonetheless, please enjoy!**

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 1 – The Reaping**

**Cato's POV**

"Clove Martin!"

Elise Winnings' voice resonated in my head.

_Whose name did she just call?_

But then, as if sensing my question, she repeated the name of the girl tribute that will be representing our district for the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

"Clove Martin? Where are you?" she said, impatience visible on her voice.

I was shocked.

_Clove was chosen!?_

I turned to look at Clove from my right; a little distant from where I am. But despite the distance, I could clearly see that she was frightened. She met my eyes and I mouthed, '_stay strong_.'

Why does it have to be her? She doesn't know anything about fighting. Unlike me who was trained to enter the Games.

We vowed just yesterday that none of us two will be volunteering for the games. But I know that she said that mainly because she knows I would.

I waited for those vicious girls from my school that would be willing to take her place. No one was willing to volunteer.

She had no choice. It has to be her.

I watched her make her way to the stage slowly. She was buying time. But it was hopeless. All these bastards care about is fighting and bloodshed.

I've been stuck in my reverie when Elise Winnings' had called out the male tribute.

"Jared Morel." And a little, sickly and skinny boy has been called. _There's no way they're gonna last a minute in the arena!_

I thought up of ways on how to help Clove, she can't be dying there. _Never._

All of a sudden, I knew exactly what to do to keep her alive. I raised my voice and shouted the words that will save her at a confident, brute and fearless manner.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I tried my best to walk confidently with a straight face towards the stage. Elise Winnings obviously have the hots for me as she keeps on getting near me and putting her hand on my shoulder until Clove and I shake hands.

Clove's grip was more than needed when she shook my hands, and I looked straight into her eyes. Anger and fright are clearly visible in her, and so to not add insult to injury, I just raised my eyebrows as if I don't understand anything about our situation.

"_Why are you doing this!?" _she hissed under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear it. I could sense that she's at the verge of tears, with relief and anger in her voice. I squeezed her hand harder and told her in a confident voice, "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." and before she could say anything back, I let go of her hand and walked towards the room where I'll be saying my farewells.

We were finally on the train that will take us to the Capitol. Clove is ignoring me now, probably because of what I did at the reaping. She sat on the side of the couch, embracing her legs. She's staring at a distance, and I could feel her mind is racing into a lot of thoughts at the moment.

I sat next to her, with the hopes of getting her attention, but failed.

"Are you gonna keep ignoring me?" I said, maybe catching her attention. _Silence._ I sighed, and I brought my face near hers.

She finally turns to face me and her face reddens by our closeness. I smirk, and told her, "Did I get your attention now?" She suddenly backs down far more to the side and shouted in a somewhat insecure voice, "What do you think you're doing!?" I laughed, and said, "You keep on ignoring me." She seems to ponder the thought as if she never heard of the word and said, "I'm not ignoring you. It's just..." and she lowers her eyes to the ground.

I didn't talk, I know that she's just hesitating on whether to say what's on her mind or keep it to herself. I know that she would tell me the problem since we've trusted each other since 10 years.

She turned to me, and I gave a 'go on' look. She sighed and said, "In 2 weeks, we'll be killing each other." She's hesitating to continue again, and she looked me straight in the eyes. "You're a Career. You trained for this your entire life. I'm just... nothing. In order for you to win, you'll need to kill m-" and I immediately put my hand in a 'shh-ing' gesture in her lips. She stopped speaking at once and I said, "You're all worried about that? Don't worry, I won't do anything to you." She gave me a questioning look and I immediately added, "Odds are somebody might kill me before you do." For some weird reason, that made her a little comfortable. Is it _really_ comforting for her that I get killed?

Suddenly, I could hear Enobaria at our back, laughing at something at the TV. We turned at the sound of her voice and divert our attention at the TV.

I could see the reaping in District 12, a little girl probably 6 years younger than me was reaped. Someone who looks a bit similarly like her volunteers for her place. She's skinny, brown-haired and has grey eyes. She looks like she's 2 years younger than me. Their escort asks her name, and she says, "Katniss Everdeen." _Huh, what a weird name._

"I'll bet my buttons that's your sister, wasn't it?" her escort asked, and the girl named Katniss hesitates for a moment before saying, "Yes."

"Let's clap for District 12's very first volunteer!" her escort says, and no one claps. _Who would clap for something stupid like that?!_ And unexpectedly, the whole District 12 are raising their hands to her in a gesture that means 'Farewell'.

I snickered, and said, "How stupid. That's suicide. Her other herd are even too excited to say goodbye to her." And Enobaria joins my laughter. I look at Clove and wonder why she isn't laughing.

She looks offended and defended the District 12 girl. "That was admirable, it was brave of her. And that gesture was a sign of respect, not just some stupid 'Farewell'."

There she is again, playing the good girl. I corrected her, "That was suicide, it was stupid of her. And that gesture was sign of disrespect, just some stupid 'Farewell'." And Enobaria and I snickered together. I turned to face at her again, and I can see her glaring at me. I flinched, I stopped laughing at once. It was the first time she's glaring at me this intensely.

"If it was someone you love, would you not do it?" she said, and strode off the room. I stared at her as she went out of the room. Weirdly enough, her words sort-of reached me.

Because after hearing her words, I sort-of understood why the District 12's girl tribute did it.

**Author's Note:**

**Was it okay? Like it? Well, fluff or other things you expect comes in the next chapter. Please rate and review! It would be so much appreciated. **


	2. The Parade

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 2 – The Parade**

**Cato's POV**

Morning came; our train finally arrived at the Capitol. As we passed through the Capitol, we could see a lot of people with weird outfits, looking like clowns. I tried to stifle laughing hard and instead put on an innocent smile– but instead I looked like giving them smirks. A lot of them were giggling, and I can't understand them at first until Clove said when we went down the train.

"Why are you giving them such looks? You look like a pervert." She said, glaring hard at me at the same time. I gave her a puzzled look and I finally understood.

"That gave you an image, Cato. Surely you'll earn a lot of sponsors." Enobaria said, looking smug.

We went on to the dressing rooms, where we will be dressed up to look like idiots and paraded around for the Capitol to see. This is one of the things I hated in the Hunger Games. Careers like me volunteered to win, not to play dress up. But looking at the bright side, it seems like Clove is enjoying this little dress-up.

I can see her laugh, an innocent laugh, as if we don't look humiliating when we wear those.

Her smile infected me, and I smiled together with her.

It's a good thing that she can smile at a time like this, and it's as if she still had some hope on getting out of this arena.

When the parade was almost starting, our makeup artists gave some 'finishing touches' on our costume. Good, we look like stupid Romans going to battle. I look at Clove, and she's back to her nervous self. I turned to face her and said, "You look so nervous, you've seen a ghost?" I added a bit of sarcasm so as to not worsen the mood. She glared at me, but still her fright remaining on her face. "Haha, Cato. Very funny. It's just that..." she stopped midsentence and looked at me straight in the eyes, sorrow visible on it. "It's just that... Since we were on the train, I always said to myself that this is just some nightmare, that I'll wake up soon and meet you on the square and have some fun and all that. It seems like I'm trapped on this nightmare. And the nightmare is on its way to the climax, with this, as the start." and her gaze dropped on the floor.

I really can't stop worrying about her when she's at this state. I gave her a small hug, and squeezed her hand. "I believe that you still have hope. I'm here after all." And she looked up again at me, and I gave her a reassuring smile. "We've got no room to make choices do we? Let's just do our best to survive this." I added, and she smiled back at me. I could see the District 1's chariot already going, that it's finally our time to show our selves.

I looked at Clove, and said, "Give them your most confident smile. Sponsors don't support weaklings y'know."

I looked at our backs, District 12 is getting the spotlight. _What the hell, of all districts!_ They're just a bunch of weaklings dressed up on something cool. This is bad, they might steal our sponsors. I glared at their direction, and I could see Katniss Everdeen show a look of confidence, as if she had some reserved strength. She's holding hands with her district partner, raising their hands up and making the Capitol cheer more for them. This is _really bad._ I hope some of the sponsors don't support tributes based on their costumes.

I could sense Clove looking at me, "Enough giving them such looks. That's just their costumes; I assume they don't really know how to use any weapons. I'll bet my life that you could handle them both single-handedly." She said, giving me a small smile, as if she can't believe herself that she just said a harsh thing like that.

She's right, that's just their costumes. No harm really done. Katniss Everdeen met my eyes, and I gave her a mocking look as if to say 'that's all you've got?'. She kept her composure, as if not fearing a career like me. And she looked back to President Snow's speech.

Stupid bitch. No matter what Clove said, I'll make her my number one priority to kill when we reach the arena.

The backstage is so loud, with the other district's mentors congratulating their tributes. I kept at eye on Katniss, now called by the Capitol as 'The Girl on Fire'. Huh, how ridiculous. I think burning her in the arena might be a good way to kill her. Just imagine the headlines to be 'Girl on Fire, Finally engulfed by flames!' I smirked to myself; _I'll be hogging all the sponsors then for killing fire girl._ Fire girl met my smirk, and I could see her get troubled with it.

No flowing emotions just like the other girls who go crazy for me in our district, just got troubled as if telling herself "This is bad." That widen my smirk, I stifled laughing at her reactions. It's a good thing that she's troubled to have an enemy like me.

"There's more coming, fire girl. Anticipate it." I muttered on my breath, as if she could hear me.

I turned to look at Clove, and it looks like she was watching what I was doing the whole time. She sighed, and followed after Enobaria in the elevator to our room.

I laughed, and I ran after Clove and slid my hand around her shoulders. She flinched, and gave me a surprised look, as if startled that I did this. I smiled at her, "District 12's cowering in fear for me, y'know." And I snickered and I heard her say in a sarcastic tone, "Good for you, then. Congratulations." She gave me a fake sarcastic smile and turned to look back to Enobaria with a serious face.

I can't help but let out a loud, amused laugh. "Don't be such a killjoy, Clove. _We'll crush them like worms, right!?"_ I made it loud enough so District 12 will hear it. Clove, together with the other tributes who heard me gave me startled looks.

I gave a 'did you hear that?' look just for District 12.

Fire girl and I locked eyes. She gave me a furious glare. I like that; she might not be a boring weakling after all. I could hear Enobaria and Brutus letting out arrogant laughs. I gave fire girl a dark smile before the elevator doors closed. She better know I'm not someone to be taken lightly.

I turned to Clove, and I could see that she's still startled. "You should give them an impression that you're stronger than them y'know." I said, with an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. Her mouth twitched and she looked away from me.

_Don't worry Clove, _I thought._ I'll protect you._

**Author's Note:**

**Was it okay? Like it? Rate and Review! I hope you enjoyed it. If you've got some suggestions, just tell me! :D**


	3. The Lesson

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 3 – The Lesson**

**Cato's POV**

"That's why; I should teach you how to handle weapons!" I yelled at Clove. She's being stubborn and keeps on saying that she would never ever kill anyone. What does she want; does she want to die that badly?!

"Well, yeah? Give me a good reason why. And don't give me something stupid like 'so you can kill others!'" she retorted, she clearly doesn't understand what the Hunger Games was about.

That, I don't have to think hard about. My answer automatically came out of my mouth.

"So you would get a chance of surviving! That's what the games are about; it's about killing each other to survive! I'm not being a stupid mutt here who's talking excitedly about killing those other tributes! We don't really have a choice, don't we!?" I stopped for a while, choosing what other words I should say exactly. "I'm also afraid, y'know. If I showed that fear to you, things might just get worse. I'm just trying to stay strong and laugh it out, even though I'm very much afraid inside. I just want you to survive."

I ended my long winded speech, and it seems like that convinced her. She looked down on the floor before looking at me straight in the eye. _Bingo, _I know that would hit her. But her next question caught me off guard.

"Why do you want me to live that much?" she asked, with innocent curiosity visible on her small face.

I sighed, not really knowing what to say, and suddenly an answer pops out of my mouth.

"Do you remember 10 years ago? When my father keeps on abusing me for not being good enough in training? All those times I was down, you were always the one who understood me, the only one who truly knows how to comfort me. Ever since that day, I felt like I owe you something big. I've wanted to protect you since then, like what you did those past years." I ended my speech, and she looked finally convinced. _Hell,_ it really is hard to convince her that I even have to mention our history. I know our past really touches her well.

She sighed, and beamed at me. "So when are we starting, partner?" I smiled back, because the word 'partner' is what we usually call ourselves when we were young. We were partners in crime when we were young. I never really hanged out with other career boys who are just hungry for some gore; neither does Clove hang out with other girls because they seem to hate her because we seem to be always so close. All we've got were each other. We were always inseparable and others even suspect that we had a relationship. Unfortunately, that's not true. We were merely just the best of friends, but I had some affection for her ever since she comforted me.

So I dedicated all my training in being a career for _her,_ _not for winning the Hunger Games, not for bringing honor in our family, not for pleasing my son of a bitch father, but for her. Only her._

"Then shall we go to the training station?" I said, still smiling.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to use it until tomorrow."

Clove and I jumped; we were startled that Enobaria butts in. _Shit, _just when things are going fine between us.

"How... long have you been there?!" Clove mutters, still shocked. Yeah, I'm afraid that she heard my entire 'good-guy speech'. Great, she'll think that I'm just a stupid coward wearing a mask.

"Haven't heard much, actually. But I could feel that there's something between you two. So tell me, are you two lovers?" Enobaria asked, her eyes narrowing to slits with suspicion.

Clove and I answered together, "Hell no!" and she laughed, and spoke again in a serious voice.

"I could sell you two. The star-crossed lovers of District 2? The Capitol's gonna like it. It'll earn you _lots_ of sponsors." She smirked, and Clove suddenly got furious.

"Our relationship, or rather our past is not something we want to be gossiped or made fun by the Capitol! Whatever we have, it's completely between just _ourselves._ Isn't that right, Cato?" Clove looked at me, her eyes as if burning of ferocity. I know that this is one of the situations when I can't do or say anything against her. So I just shrugged, and said with fake conviction, "Yeah, that's right. And if you don't mind, we'd like to _train now for her skills improvement._"

And I grabbed Clove's wrists and dragged her away; afraid of what more she might be able to say to Enobaria. If we would be on bad sides with her just before the games, we won't be having any hopes on surviving anymore. I took 5 knifes and a bottle of ketchup from the kitchen before dragging Clove to my room. I could hear her protests before we locked ourselves completely in my room. She finally broke free of my grip and she shouts at me, incredulous. "What do you think are you doing!? I've still got a lot to say to her!" and she tried to get out of the room, and all I could think of stopping her is pinning her to the wall. I could see her looking incredulous with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Let me go..." she muttered, clearly unable to maintain her composure. _I'm not that stupid, Clove. _I thought. _Sucks for you._

"Only if you promise that you won't go out." I said, trying to convince her.

"Are you nuts? She's trying to _make fun of us!_ What if she does it?" she argued, and she tried her best to escape me, but all I did was pin her harder and gripped both of her wrists to her sides. That made her unable to move. She's furious now, and she's _really gonna snap my neck if I let her go away._

"Let _me go! What do you think you're doing!"_ she glared at me intensely again. This might be the first time she got very angry with me twice, _in a day._

"Calm down, Clove! We need her! You seriously have _no idea _on what will happen if we get on her bad side?! She's our _only hope_! She'll be the one handling our sponsors! She might be our very chance of surviving!" I retorted, trying to keep myself calm. _Hell, if she just wasn't struggling too hard!_

I observed her expression shifting from anger to hesitation. She seems to consider what I just said. She better be, or were gonna be dead.

"Let me go." She said calmly, with a tone of finality. I know that if she had this tone, it means that she made up her mind. So I let her go.

I could see her rubbing her wrists; it was a shade of red. _Was my grip really that strong?_

"I'm sorry." We said together, and we looked into each other's eyes.

We both laughed, this memory might serve well considering that we're about to die after two weeks.

"So, what are we supposed to do here in your room?" she asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"We practice. You have to work hard on this." I said, seriously while I lied down on my bed. She seems to blush about something I said.

"Practice for what?" she muttered. I finally realized what she's probably thinking and I laughed.

"We practice _knife throwing. _You silly girl." I said and she seems a little relieved.

I dragged her with me on my bed. She seems taken aback and bounces softly on the soft foam. She seems to protest while I crept up on top of her. I smirked and said, "What did you think _we were_ supposed to do then, Clove?"

She blushes a deep red and punches me hard on the ribs and I pretend to got seriously injured.

"Damn! That hurts Clove! I was just fooling around!" I said, pretending to cover up the part where he punched because of fake hurt. She seems to rise to the bait and looked nervous.

"I'm sorry– I mean, it's your fault in the first place! You know that it's... never mind. Lie down, let me see what happened." she seemed really worried. Poor her, she's unfortunate to be toyed by me at the moment. I tried to joke while still keeping up the 'injured' act.

"What? You're gonna strip me off?" I flashed a sly smile. She seemed a tad angry but continued to worry. "Just shup up Cato and let me see or else I might do something worse to you." she mutters.

And so I removed my shirt. I'm quite surprised that it's a little red even though her punch didn't hurt even little. She seemed quite embarrassed at first but waved it off and focused on the part she hit me.

And the worst idea came up on my mind.

When she was closing in the past where she hit my chest, I suddenly trapped her in a big hug and rolled to my side. I could feel her struggling to break free and she suddenly sits up, flustered by my attitude.

"What the hell are you doing Cato!" she gave me her best glare but all I could think of is she looked cute while glaring. Especially when she said the word 'hell'. You can rarely see her curse, and hearing her curse just a moment ago gives you an idea how really angry she is.

_Damn, _I really find it amusing when she cusses.

I burst out laughing; she really looks amusing right now.

She pouted at me. "Jeez Cato, You're treating me like a child again! I'm 16 years old for God's sake!"

I stopped laughing and gazed intently at her. "You never said that." I said.

"Yes I did. Probably the thousandth time. You just ignore me when your attitude turns like this."

"You're lying."

"You know that I never lie!"

I laughed again and trapped her once again in a big hug. "Well, you look like you're 6 years younger than your true age. Probably because of your height." I said, as if wondering. She really looks like 10 years old you know!

She tried to break free but I just hugged her tighter. She finally gave up and she lowered her face. "Yeah, okay I give up. I am little Miss Clove. Happy? Now stop fooling around, release me and teach me how to handle those stupid knives already!"

"Did you just _say something_, Clove?"

"Let's practice already!"

I released her and ruffled her hair affectionately before standing up and getting back to 'serious mode'.

"You're the one who said that. Now don't regret this."

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I just loved that. Well sorry if you don't, I just like how Cato makes fun of Clove. Like it? Please Rate and Review! It will be much appreciated. **

**To Millie 1985: Thanks for reviewing! I really did the softness since I'm don't really like to ship 2 mean characters. Aside from Clato, of course. ^^**


	4. The Training

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 4 – The Training**

**Clove's POV**

Cato was being really damn immature. Doesn't he have any idea how embarrassing those things are for me? Well sure, I don't really mind him doing this to me years ago, but _still..._ For God's sake, I'm already 16 years old!

I tried to get real to make him go back from 'cuddle-Clove' mode to 'intensive training' mode. Geez, he could be really immature at times. But I always admire the cool him, his 'I'm a Career' mode. He gets really cool and starts throwing spears and stuff like that with dead accuracy.

"Damn it, Clove! I said get yourself in a right position so you could accurately hit the dumb dummies!" Cato growled at me for maybe the 5th time. Serves him right, he shouldn't have done the 'cuddle-Clove' mode awhile ago.

"I'm trying my best! You're just a bad teacher!" I retorted. His so-called dummies are even very hard to shoot. He got those 5 knives and ketchup. He gave me the knife and forced me to throw it to running ketchup that he throws on the wall. He says that his ultimate training technique is throwing the ketchup on the wall and throwing the knife just under it so the ketchup would stop running. I don't even have any idea on how to throw knives and he trains me in advanced level? I asked him about that and he gave me a reasonable answer at least.

He says that we've got small time, and I need to be an expert in this as soon as possible.

We've been training for 5 hours nonstop; it's 1 past midnight already.

I could see him going towards me and trying to reposition my body again.

"Your hips should be twisted at this angle... and your hands should clutch the knife this way. And also..." He went on and on in twisting my body and getting his arms around me when I finally got pissed off.

"All right! I get it! So please stop touching me on places!"

That made him smirk, and he said in a mocking voice.

"What's wrong Clove? You angry because I'm the one who's lecturing the whole time instead of you?"

Well, to be honest, that's a _part _of the reason why I easily get angry right now. In the past years, I was always the one who teaches him things, he never teaches me anything except if I would have a change of heart and want to be a vicious Career. I was never interested in bloodshed. Well, I think that's about to change right now.

I took deep breaths, and tried to be honest to him. "Yeah, I suppose so. Sorry, I'll just do it again."

So I readjusted my body, and threw the knife again. Miraculously, it hit right under the ketchup.

I blinked; I couldn't believe what I just did. I slowly glanced at Cato and he seems incredulous also.

"I told you Clove you could do it!" he praised me; I'm not really sure if I deserved that, he hardly praises anyone. It's just sheer luck, I guess.

I threw another knife; the shot is accurate again. Luck two times in a row? I don't think so. I threw another knife, and another. All of it stopped the running ketchup.

My heart is about to explode, I jumped and shouted, "I did it! 5 hours! Finally I can sleep!"

Cato laughed, "That's all you're happy about? Finally able to sleep? This is a celebration, Clove! I've mastered knives for maybe... 2 months! You did it on 5 hours!"

"I'm just a fast learner."

"Just say that I'm just a very good teacher."

I glared at him, but I immediately replaced it with a smile.

"Fine, you're a good teacher. Thanks, partner. I owe you one." I said, while beaming.

I picked up the knives and tried practicing more. I practiced another hour while practicing with other new stuff; Cato throwing things on the air and forcing me to throw the knives on it and pinning it on the wall. This is awesome; I haven't tried such rare things for a long time.

After our training, I feel sorry for the Avoxes who'll be cleaning up Cato's room tomorrow. It really turned into a battlefield in here. Before I went out from his room, Cato said some words of encouragement and said, "Good luck on tomorrow's training exercises. I might be able to teach you with other weapons. Good night to the girl who never misses." And he smiled at me.

He gave me this stupid name because I never missed any target since the "lucky" ketchup throw.

"Good night too, thanks for today." I said before heading to my room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

**Cato's POV**

I woke up early in the morning to show Enobaria about Clove's recently learned skill at breakfast.

"Enobaria, guess what, Clove mastered handling the knife in 5 hours." I said, proud.

Clove looked slightly embarrassed. She hardly got praised by me after all. Enobaria looked like she didn't believe me, and I showed her some proof.

I threw a little piece of bread high up in the air and signalled Clove by saying her name.

Immediately, Clove picked up the closest table knife from her and threw it without thought. The knife hit the bread _dead center_ and got pinned at the wall.

I smirked and looked at Enobaria. She, Brutus, Elise and also the Avoxes got surprised.

"You did this, _in 5 hours?"_ she asked Clove incredulously, and Clove nodded.

She smirked, "Finally, you two really had an image of Careers. Now remember, you two shouldn't show any weakness in the training exercises. Act like well-trained Careers. Understood?"

We both nodded. _Hell yes,_ we're really gonna win this.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The training center looked fully equipped with weapons. Every weapon I'm good at is here; knives, swords, javelins, etc. What Clove should learn to handle next, I wonder. Maybe a sword? It's quite hard to learn it, but she might be able to master it since we've got more time here than in my room.

I could hear the woman who lectures us about not killing each other, blah blah blah. What's the use of waiting? They're gonna die by my hands, anyway.

I looked at the other tributes. I saw the girl tribute from District 1 and she winked at me. My charm could really do it anywhere. Maybe I could use her. I returned her wink, she giggled. She clearly had the hots for me. I rolled my eyes inwardly. I felt someone elbowed me and I saw Clove, glaring at me. She clearly looked angry about the wink I gave. I snickered, she looked amusing.

She mouthed "This is definitely not the time to flirt!" and I ruffled her hair. She looked angrier and she went as far away from me. I laughed under my breath, and I felt someone looking at me.

It's fire girl.

_Huh, _the overconfident bitch. I gave an 'Are you ready to die?' mocking look and she turned away. Bitch, why the hell doesn't she look baffled every time I mind-threaten her? She'll know who she's facing when the time comes. I'll burn her alive and I'll hear her scream out for mercy. Ha, what a sweet revenge.

"Cato!"

I heard Clove shout beside me. I realized that the woman had finished her whining and the other tributes went to their desired stations.

"You should try out the swords, I'm good at it. Are you up for it?" I told Clove.

"I'll give it a try, but let me check out the knives first!" she said excitedly and ran towards the knives station. _Clove, really._ Everytime she learns something new she's gonna brag about it.

I saw the other tributes gaping in wonder at Clove as she threw knives with a hundred percent accuracy; with the correct posture and stuff. I could see that she's enjoying herself too.

I looked at fire girl, curious on whatever skill she has; but she's simply going to knot-tying stations, herbs station and other useless stations. Aside from not going onto stations, she just sits at the corner, observing other tributes. _So this is your strategy? You're playing safe?_ I smirked, _what a coward._

"Hey." I felt someone nudge me and I saw the girl from District 1 smiling up at me.

I smirked. "Need something?" She's clearly desperate for _my attention_; well I'm desperate for her usefulness.

"I was wondering if I could be a part of your alliance. My partner Marvel is good at spears." She said with a wink.

"Well your partner might be able to join, not you if you don't know how to use anything." I mocked; pretending to muse.

She took me seriously and looked a little indignant, but she regained her composure immediately. "I could do with a bow."

I turned to her, and put my hand on her shoulder, "Not _yet..._ prove yourself first." And I gave her a cocky smile; she returned it with a smirk. She's definitely in too deep. I might be able to control her if it comes down to it.

She winked, said, "You'll see then." and went away; walking gracefully.

"Because if you're useless you might be added to my top priorities to kill." I muttered under my breath. Because bimbos are one of the kinds of people I really despise.

Clove is running towards me, she looked angry _again._

"What happened with that District 1 tribute? She looked like she made out with you for an hour." Clove said, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Whoa, don't get too suspicious," I paused and put my hands up in surrender. "She's simply asking if she can join our alliance."

Her expression relaxed and I heard her muttered "Oh." Before lowering her eyes.

"Am I in? In the alliance I mean... I know I'm not good enough..." she muttered, and I laughed.

"What the hell, Clove? Of course you're in! You think I'll leave you out?" and I ruffled her hair affectionately again, this time she didn't get angry or anything. She beamed at me, showing her cute smile.

"Well, shall we go to the sword's station now?" she said, still beaming.

"Yeah, let's go. I won't go easy on you."

And we made our way to the sword's station. Many are still lining up so we waited at the corner for a moment.

"Do you like her? The district 1 girl tribute I mean." Clove asked, as if out of curiosity.

"What, you're jealous?" I said nonchalantly. Surely she won't give a shit about her. But unbelievably, she flinched. I turned to her fast, _she can't possibly be?_

"Hell no! I just feel betrayed if you won't be telling me about it. I'm your best friend after all." She said, visibly trying to be nonchalant and looking down.

I simply tried to wave off the strange thought I just recently had. _Yeah she's right. We are just friends that's why she asked._

"Good. Honestly I'm just thinking that she might be of use." I said, trying to be nonchalant also.

We waited in uncomfortable silence, and finally it was our turn on the sword's station.

"Err, shall we go?" she asked uncertainly.

"Game. Let's choose our swords."

She was about to pick the _Sabre_ when I said, "Not that Clove. That's too complicated for you to use." And I picked up a 2 _Katanas_. "This, I think should do for you. Be careful though, it's very sharp; you should practice with this on dummies so you could easily cut them."

I taught her some techniques before we practiced on dummies. I could see her and the other tributes gaping at me in wonder when I decapitated 7 dummies in 10 seconds. _This is great, I love the attention. _I love it not until Clove disturbs me.

"Okay, enough showing off Cato. I need to practice with a real person." Clove challenged.

"I won't go easy on you." I mocked; of course I wouldn't take her too seriously. She's still new at this.

We both raised our _Katana_ and our swords clashed. Clove could easily block my attacks. "I'm a really good teacher aren't I?" I told her, and she smiled back. "I told you, _I'm simply a fast learner."_

I attacked her slowly at first, and she managed to block all of them, and I decide to attack faster. I tried attacking in various places; the neck, the arm, the abdomen and the legs, but she can easily block it.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, "Not bad, Clove." She smirked at me while catching her breath also. I could feel the stares of the other tributes on us. I smirked back at her and tried to be a little faster, careful to not fight in full combat mode. Suddenly, my mind drifts to our previous conversation.

"_Are you jealous?"_

"_Hell no! I'm just your best friend..."_

_And I imagined Clove confessing that she likes me._

"_Cato, for a long time, I..."_

_NO! _I thought, _she can't possibly like me! Never! I can't lose my best friend!_

And suddenly I heard someone let out a cry of intense pain.

I looked around; finally focusing back to reality. _Who shouted?_

I turned to look at Clove and I froze.

_Clove is covered in covered in her own blood; I accidentally sliced open her leg._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

**So sad! Why did you get distracted Cato! Ok, that's it. Did you like it? Please don't forget to review!**

**To Mockingjay200: I might be updating a chapter a day. I don't really have long internet time you see. ^^**

**To 8847bella: Sure! If it will be from Finnick of course. Hahaha just joking. :-)**

**To Dreams are beautiful: Thanks! I will be basing this mostly on the books and a little from the film.**


	5. The Theme

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 5 – The Theme**

**Cato's POV**

I froze in place. I can't move. _ I injured Clove... No... _I just nearly killed her.

When I heard Clove let out another cry, my reflexes immediately came back and I ran towards her.

"Clove, I'm so sorry... It's my fault, I'm so stupid! I got distracted!" I stuttered, and she told me to keep my voice down.

"Don't say that, don't make us look weak in front of the other tributes..." she muttered between sharp gasps of pain.

What the hell did I just do! Unbelievably, my eyes got watery. It's been 10 years since I last cried, and that was when my father kept on abusing me because I wasn't the best Career in our academy and my mother just stands at the side looking helpless.

Luckily, all the other tributes could see was my back.

"Cato, don't you even dare cry! You're making us look weak!" Clove hissed and urged me while trying to keep her gasps low.

"I don't care..." I muttered, and I tried to help her stand, but the blood just flowed faster.

Clove tried to muffle a sharp gasp of pain.

I'm really frantic now; I don't know what the hell I should do.

I looked around, _why the hell is no one helping us?_

The other tributes are just looking at us like drowned puppies.

"That was quite a blow Cato!" Clove said in a loud voice. I turned to look back at her; _what the hell is she doing?_

"Stop it... what the hell are you doing?" I muttered, while trying to think up of ideas on how to help her.

But she ignored me and continued anyway.

"I think we need to practice more next time!" she shouted this time, evidently trying to block away anything I'm trying to say to her.

I finally realized what she's trying to do. She's trying to look all cool; like the injury was just nothing for her in order to uphold the image of a Career.

"_Stop _it! Stop acting like someone you're not!" I hissed at her. Finally a tear betrayed my eyes.

This is completely the opposite of what I've been planning. _I swore that I will be the one who will protect her, but I'm the one who nearly killed her!_

If nothing of this happened Clove and I could've just sit at the plaza and have a picnic together, play around, chat about things and sleep under the shade of a big tree. None of this could've happened.

Another tear escaped. _Brace yourself Cato! _I told myself, _this is still the training exercises! It could be worse in the Hunger Games! Now get your stupid thick head to think up of an idea!_

Before Clove could say another word, I carried her bridal style to the side infirmary to avoid more blood leaking out.

"Help." I said, and I'm surprised that my voice didn't sound frantic or that of a weakling; it almost sounded like I'm simply being a Good Samaritan. That's good; the next thing I don't want to happen is to be gossiped by the Capitol nurses.

"She needs a doctor! Bring her down on the transport-bed." The nurse instructed me and so I did.

The last thing I saw is Clove being carried away from me.

**Seneca Crane's POV**

_(Before Cato injures Clove)_

All eyes are directed on District 2. The tributes from District 2 are really impressive; they show skills in expert handling of knives and swords.

I looked at the sponsors; they seem like they already chose the tributes they will be supporting. Not until something unbelievably happened.

The district 2 boy tribute injured his partner. My mouthed hanged open, _if what he did was intentional; he will be expelled from the games._

I heard his partner's cry of pain while she collapsed to the floor; blood immediately spreads on the floor.

I could hear the sponsors' confused whispers, "Why the hell did he do that?" they whispered at each other.

I turned to look back at District 2. The boy seemed to be so frantic; he ran immediately to his partner. He looked like he was holding back sobs.

_Wait a minute..._ I observed them closely; they really looked like they had some relationship or whatever as I observed them since the parade and at the backstage yesterday. Also, I heard the boy tribute volunteered at the reaping; but not that it's rare at District 2, there are lots of Careers in there after all.

I decided to make an experiment. I could see Marie, the training instructor; about to run towards them, I stopped her, "Don't help them. Tell the others not to also. Leave them alone." She looked at me incredulously and I gave her an authoritative look.

_If_ they _really _had a relationship, what would the boy do? According to my observations about the girl at the parade, I can see that she isn't really someone who's trained or ferocious in attitude; like what District 2 tributes usually are. _Maybe she isn't a Career..._ not that all people in District 2 are Careers.

I heard the girl said something to make it look like the injury was just nothing. I smirked; _you wouldn't really say that after letting out that shrill cry of pain won't you?_

I turned to look at the boy. _Now, what would you do?_

I watched as he carried the girl bridal style to the infirmary.

I shrugged; not really anything special eh? I just expect too much.

I observed the boy one more time when his partner is being carried away. Even though from afar, his expression was so clear. _Wounded_.

My smirk came back; I think I know what theme I'll be using for this year's Hunger Games.

"Tributes, what are you doing? Go back to your training." I yelled at the remaining tributes before eating another slice of my cake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

**Clove's POV**

I woke up; I'm at the hospital. I tried to sit down and saw Enobaria at my side.

"What the hell happened at the training? How did you get that injury?" she asked, furious. I should've anticipated this, she would be really angry that one of District 2's tributes might be unable to play in the games.

I remembered my injury; I immediately looked at my leg. The wound is barely visible and I can't feel the stinging pain anymore.

Enobaria, as if sensing my confusion answered me, "It's a good thing that there are many sponsors willing to donate blood for the ones you lost. The Capitol really has some advanced technology; they easily mended your wound. I think it's about time for you to be taking your painkiller to maintain the effect." I swallowed the tablet that she handed me. It tasted bitter.

I could see Enobaria crossed her hands, "Now, tell me what really happened on how you obtained that wound. The Game Maker told me that Cato slashed your leg, but I can't believe that he'll be able to do that. Also, Cato is ignoring everyone right now so I can't force out an answer from him."

I sighed before answering. "That's right, Cato slashed my leg." I said as if I don't care.

She gasped, and before she can say anything rude I added immediately, "He just got distracted! When we were training, he looked like someone hypnotized or anything for a moment. It wasn't intentional. I know him, he wouldn't do it to me..." or at least that's what I think. _Would he really kill me when the games start?_

Enobaria eased up her shoulders, "Okay. I think I'll warn you both to be careful for the next days. Try to stand up, they said you can come out now, but don't walk too much. You'll be well in a couple of days."

I tried to stand up, and the stinging came back a little. It's really clear that the wound hadn't disappeared yet.

I tried walking, but I can't stand straight with the wound, I could still feel it, like it's gonna open again if I moved too much. I didn't exerted effort and instead, I limped going back to our penthouse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why is it so silent?" Enobaria demanded when we were eating our dinner. Cato hasn't been talking to any of us; he can't even bear to look at me.

Elise and Brutus are talking with Seneca Crane at President's Snow Manor right now. So it's only Enobaria, Cato and me are currently at the penthouse.

I sighed; I could remember the look he had when he saw me drenched in my blood hours ago. He looked so pained and so frightened like what he looked like when his father beat the hell out of him 10 years ago.

Everyone looked so tense, I heard Enobaria sighed.

"Cato, if you're just so worried about Clove, she is fine. The doctors said that her injury is okay and she will be able to walk properly in a few days. Don't get so worried." Enobaria said.

I looked at Cato, and I saw his shoulders eased up a little.

I silently snickered, so he's worried? Good thing, because if he's ignoring me for a different reason, I might not be able to stop myself and give him a wound also to get even.

For the first time since a couple of hours, Cato spoke.

"Good thing then, I'm going to bed now."

He stood up and went to his room.

Ugh, now _that's _a bad thing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

I could see the clock beside me signal that it's 11o'clock now. I seriously can't sleep. I've been deciding on whether to keep rolling on my bed and wait for sleep to overcome me or go to Cato and talk to him.

I picked up a coin, "Heads I go, Tails I stay." I said, and flipped the coin in the air. I caught it and peeked at the coin.

I sighed; it's all out of my hands now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

_Knock Knock._

I knocked on Cato's door for the second time. I sighed, maybe he's already asleep. I was about to leave when he said, "Come in. Its' open."

I peeked before entering to know what he's doing.

He's from the shower, maybe that's why he wasn't able to respond immediately. I could see him in his towel; half naked. Our eyes met, we immediately looked away.

Well, this is awkward.

I began to close the door and mutter "I'm sorry I'll go back tomorrow" when he inserted his hand between the doors to block it from closing.

"No, come in. I want to talk to you." He said.

He opened the doors wide to let me in and he walked towards his bed, leaving trails of water behind from his hair.

I limped forward. Stupid legs, I look really stupid while walking.

I stepped on the water and I slipped. I gasped, and waited for the worst. First a limp leg, now maybe a limp butt. But unexpectedly, Cato caught me.

"Are you okay? Sorry for the water." He said worriedly.

I could feel his bare chest pressing on my back; I could almost hear his heartbeat due to our closeness. All I could say was, "Cato, maybe some clothes?"

"Oh yes, sorry." He muttered before carrying me to his bed. I sat down and turned away from him while he's getting dressed.

"Clove, I'm sorry for uh... slashing your leg." He told me when he finished dressing up.

"It's okay. But I really hate it when you're ignoring me." I pouted, and he looked straight into my eyes.

"Not to make you uncomfortable or anything okay? But you look _really cute _every time you pout." He said, trying to not laugh.

I looked away, _is this really a time to joke?_ "Oh really, well at that case I won't be pouting anymore!" I retorted. Hah! How's that for a comeback?

He laughed more; I really hate it when he makes fun of me. Any second now, he might return to his 'I wanna cuddle Clove' mode and it's seriously annoying me.

He surprised me by getting serious all of a sudden.

"Sorry, ignoring you is definitely not my thing. To be honest, I don't know what to say to show how extremely sorry I am. There are a lot of mixed emotions inside of me right now. I've got a lot to say but let's make it short because if I don't, we might end up my speech until tomorrow." He paused for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry Clove. I'm really sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you got so hurt before, and knowing it was because of me, it was... uh... maddening, I think."

I turned to look at him straight in the eyes. "I've said it already, it's _okay._ No big deal. You can't even see that I'm injured aside from the limp! You don't have to torture yourself you know." I said, and I smiled at him.

He smiled back and he really went to 'cuddle Clove' mode now.

Ugh, this is so troublesome.

"You know what? That's what I like most about you. You easily forgive people." And he trapped me in his big hug before I roll with him on his bed.

"Argh! What the hell are you doing again Cato?! I'm not your teddy bear!" I said furiously, but despite that, I can't help but smile. He rolled again until we were in a comfortable position. I tried to break free, but he just hugged me tighter.

"Be gentle, I'm a patient." I frowned at him.

"You know what, since you're injured, why not sleep here?" he mused.

"No way!"

"You're under recovery; you're not allowed to move your leg too much."

"I can manage a few extra days."

"Okay, I don't want to make excuses this time." He made me face him. I looked at his blue eyes. We were so close; I could feel his warm breathe. Suddenly, I felt a fluttering sensation in my stomach. _What the hell is this feeling?_

Cato smiled at me, "This day was so much stress for me, nearly killing you and all that. Can't you just stay here with me? Just for this night?" he seemed to begged.

I sighed and finally just gave up.

"Fine, let me get my pillows." I said.

"I've got loads of them."

"But-" I started to argue but all he did was hugged me tighter and he closed his eyes.

"Forget it, I can't wait anymore." He muttered before finally sleeping.

I looked at him; he looked completely different when he's asleep. He looked so peaceful, as if not encountering any big problems in his life. Something he had a lot.

The fluttering feeling in my stomach intensified. _This is so annoying, what the hell is this feeling?_ I felt like I could stare at him all day long and not get bored.

_Okay, damn, what am I thinking!?_

Cato opened one of his eyes, "What are you staring at? Just go to sleep." He said before poking my nose.

_Ouch. _The annoying feeling stopped now_._

I gave a glare at the now sleeping Cato.

"Fine." I muttered before burying my head in his chest.

I smiled; it's been such a long day. I just waited for sleep to overcome me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

**OMG guys, I wanna share something. I messaged Isabelle Fuhrman on tumblr and guess what? She sent a reply! OMG, I felt like I'm gonna die. **_**My FEELS.**_

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. The Calling

**Note: The thing going on about the 68****th**** Hunger Games is **_**purely my idea**_**, don't get so confused and starts saying "There's no such thing like that!" Of course, it wasn't really said on the books.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 6 – The Calling**

**Clove's POV**

I woke up earlier than Cato so I could sneak out. His sudden change of attitude is seriously freaking me out. I peeked outside before going out, making sure that the coast is clear. I glanced at the wall clock, it signalled 6. I was on my way to my room when someone grabbed my arms, I turned around and I saw Elise.

"Clove, we need to talk." she said and led me back to the living room.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

We settled on the soft cushiony seats before she answered me, "The game maker talked to me yesterday, and he asked if there's something between you and Cato." she paused before finally asking, "So tell me, is there something between you two?"

"None, we're just very close friends. We had this bond since 10 years ago." I replied.

"The game maker said that he's planning to use that 'relationship' you have to make this year's Hunger Games more interesting."

"Our friendship? I think that's okay."

"No... He's gonna... bend it _a little."_

"What do you mean?" confusion resurfaced again on my face.

"He's planning to make you two look like lovers to make the story more interesting." she replied calmly.

My thoughts drifted, this situation was so familiar; _pose as lovers... pose as lovers..._ I thought over and over again until I can remember why it seemed familiar. Suddenly, like a wave of water current, the memories I've been trying to remember came back to me.

Two of the tributes from the 68th Hunger Games were lovers, and there were rumours that their deaths were not caused by the other tributes but rather by the game maker himself to add more drama to their relationship. The game maker at that time planned their deaths so he could achieve the kind of romantic drama the Capitol wants.

I could still remember it since a second rebellion was about to form in those tribute's district when President Snow had ordered to kill every press who reports anything related to that topic.

I could still remember the headlines saying, "Planned Deaths of the 2 Tributes Madly In loved at Each Other, Just a Rumour or the Truth?"

"No." I said, my voice slightly wavering. Their deaths were planned, and so will be ours.

"What's wrong with it? What's the harm with that?" she asked as if confused.

I stared at her at disbelief, doesn't she realize? They aren't supposed to do this, the Hunger Games is played to give us _hope, _at this rate, we're both gonna die.

"Do you remember the 68th Hunger Games? The in love tribute's deaths were planned by the game maker. If I agree... there will be no escape from death, might as well die now." I replied bitterly. There's no hope of us surviving, as if our lives were merely taken away solely just for the entertainment of the entire nation of Panem, and I don't like that.

Elise looked like she finally realized what I meant and said in a somewhat worried tone.

"If Snow finds his idea nice, then Snow wouldn't hesitate to force you. Have you heard how he does things?"

I remained silent, trying to remember, but the Hunger Games were the least of my concerns before the reaping so I don't know a thing about it. I motioned for her to continue.

"He uses force _by all means._ Whether to torture those who are close to you, your friends or your love one; torture that is so intense that it may even lead to their deaths. It's all black mail Clove, it's either ways. You accept the offer, no one close to you dies, only you both. If you refuse, he might kill you both in the Games but including your loved ones. There's no escape. The both of you are gonna die in the end."

I stared at nothing in particular; I pinched my legs to make sure this was all a dream, but even though how much I pinched it, I'm still here, listening on the many ways on how to make a good start on my death, no _Cato and mine's death._

But surely there must be another way isn't it? Hope surged through me, "Elise, is there another way?" I asked.

Her eyebrows creased before saying, "Well, he only got a _suspicion,_ so maybe you can ward it off so his suspicions are lost. I'm not sure that it will be working though."

"No matter how small the possibility is, I don't care! What should I do?" I asked, hope filled me now.

"Stay away from Cato, or at least don't act so close to him when the game maker's around."

"Okay, what else?"

"Acting vicious helps. Since you're good at handling knives, I think a fitting image for you would be... sadistic! Yes, sadistic. You need to act rude and cruel so if ever his suspicions start to fade, he won't be doubting a sadist, won't he? Also, be sarcastic as you can. That truly helps." She said.

I can't do that, I thought. That is _completely not me._ But, what choice do I have?

I sighed, cleared my throat and attempted in my best sarcastic voice, "Want to add more to your long winded speech?" I smirked.

She laughed, "You look better when you're like that. Just do that starting from now so you can get used to it. Remember; _keep that attitude up, especially around the other tributes._ Got it?"

"Whatever." I said as if I don't care. Dang,this is gonna be hard.

"And also, don't hesitate to curse or say... uh... vulgar languages."

"Hell yes." I tried saying the word 'hell' as steady as possible. I only curse when I am really pissed off.

I remembered Cato and my personality shifted back to normal, "Elise, will you tell this to Cato?" I asked.

She sighed, "I don't know, maybe he'll take it seriously and mess things up."

"Yeah, I think we should keep it a secret _for now_. I know him, he will _definitely_ mess things up." I mused.

I sensed Cato about to join us in the living room. I looked at Elise; I raised my brows at her, mentally saying a 'Now what?' and she just smirks at me. I sighed. _Okay, remember to be sarcastic._

"Rise and shine Cato!" I taunted him. Cato gave me a weird look and I heard Elise laughing before I finally entered my room.

_Hell. _This is gonna be a rough ride to hell.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few days had already passed and I'm getting good at the 'being sarcastic' thing. My limp already faded and tomorrow, we will finally be scored. I'm turning into an expert in knife throwing already since I can't use any other weapons. I'm afraid of using swords since that accident Cato caused, spears don't also work for me, they're way too heavy, and archery is just way so annoying.

I'm currently waiting for the tribute before me in the knife throwing station. Since the 'being sarcastic' day, my temper really went low. I easily got angry. I tapped my heels at the tribute and spat, "Can't you do that _fast?_ Why the hell do you keep practicing when you don't even know how to throw it anyway?"

I heard someone snickered, and I turned to the direction I heard it and saw Marvel, the Career tribute from District 1 who recently joined our alliance. He keeps on getting near me lately, it's definitely annoying. Well, not only him, he _and his partner, _Glimmer. Glimmer was this bitch who had blonde hair, got that perfect figure and had an annoying flirty smile. She keeps on attaching herself to Cato lately. For unsure reasons, I really loathed Glimmer. Maybe because I'm jealous of her hair, or her perfect figure, or just because she has more talking time to Cato than me. Since training takes 11 hours, I can only talk to Cato for a maximum of 3 hours and Glimmer's been flirting with him 11 hours straight. I avoided Cato as best as I can to avoid suspicion to the game maker.

I sensed someone going towards me and recognized the perfume. I curled my lips, _great,_ just when I'm in a bad mood she adds up. And I suddenly heard her tapping her stupid feet like a penguin.

"Finally lost your limp?"

_Glimmer._ The stupid, annoying Glimmer.

I turned and gave her a glare, and she added. "You are _so happy_ now I bet, Clove. You might be jumping in your penthouse just this morning shouting 'Hallelujah! Hallelujah! My limp is gone!'"

I could still hear her shoes tapping, any moment now I might explode.

"Yeah, did I mention that I was also _dancing?_ Look, if you're jealous about it I could give you one. And also, stop tapping your feet like a penguin; I might not stop myself from slashing it." I said as if I was bored while waving the sharp knife I've been holding in her face.

She glared at me, "You just wait in the games. We'll see who scores higher tomorrow." She said.

I smirked at her, "You're picking on the _wrong_ enemy Glimmer. Remember that. Don't tell me I didn't warn you and start crying like a baby." I said before taking my position in throwing the knives. She remained, still glaring at me. She hardly practiced with any weapons, I bet the only way for her to score higher than me was to strip naked in front of the sponsors.

I'm so pissed off at her, I should thank Elise for making me sarcastic and being able to piss Glimmer in return.

As I clutched the knives, I concentrated. _Imagine that those dummies are Glimmer,_ I told myself. I did and suddenly adrenaline surged through me. Without wasting time, I immediately threw all 5 knives consecutively and all knives hit dead center. I heard gasps of astonishment from behind me.

"Did you saw..."

"5 knives..."

"In less than three seconds!"

I smirked, 5 knives in less than 3 seconds? That's a new record for me. I turned to Glimmer, giving a '_You can do better?_' look and she strode off, feeling indignant. I snickered, but inwardly I sighed. I'm _definitely _turning to something I'm not.

**Cato's POV**

I looked at Clove; she had change since a few days ago. Her attitude, her style and she barely talks to me at training. Maybe she hated me since that day I slashed her leg. I just waved off the thought and concentrated on the spears I'm practicing with Marvel. I turned to Marvel, and I saw him smirking again at Clove like she just showed a part of her body that's private. _Shit, for the 3__rd__ time Marvel, look at her again that way and I'll snap your neck._

I just threw my spear as far away I can as possible to have a reason to argue with Marvel. When I did, I turned to him and was about to verbally abuse him when Glimmer sneaked up on me again. God, she's getting friggin' annoying lately.

"Hey Cato! What's with Clove! She's being rude!" Glimmer pouted as if Clove just snatched her teddy bear. Unfortunately for her, Clove is a hundred times cuter.

I looked at Clove's direction again, and I saw her also looking at my direction. Our eyes met and she turned away to continue with her knives. My eyes narrowed, _why the hell is she acting like this! There must be something more going on... _I know her and she never acts this way unless she's trying to be the martyr again. Like what she did years ago.

My eyes are still focused at her when I heard her name got called by the voice that's used for announcements, "District 2, Clove Martin! You are asked to meet the game maker right now at his office."

I studied her expression and got mildly surprised because the past vulnerable Clove was back and fright was etched on her expression.

I got more suspicious, _what the hell is going on?_ Why did she look scared when the game maker called for her? Unless there really is something going on that I don't know...

I watched her leave her knives and turned to the elevators.

"Hey, earth to Cato! Are you even listening?" Glimmer tried to attract my attention again. She's about to go in front of me. I got back to reality acted on my instinct.

"Go away." I said and gently pushed her away.

Afterwards I ran after Clove.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! School's back again. Sucks to be living in Asia. Anyways, one of the few reasons I'm late in updating is I've modified the entire chapter a lot of times since ideas are rushing in my head. 2 Reviews only for the last chapter? Sorry, I must have disappointed you. Anyways, thanks for the 2 persons who reviewed! I love you!**

**Anyways, here's a cliff hanger. You're welcome.**


	7. The Incident

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 7 – The Incident**

**Clove's POV**

_District 2, Clove Martin! You are asked to meet the game maker right now at his office..._

I froze to process what I just heard the pager said. _What the hell would he want from me?_ The game maker _never_ calls for a tribute... _unless_ it's something really important.

Suddenly, all my facades at being strong wavered and I got so scared. No one's going to help me at a time like this... Elise isn't here, Cato's oblivious to everything.

_How smart of you, Seneca Crane._

_Relax,_ I told myself. I made three deep breaths before gathering all my courage to enter the elevator and ascend towards the 13th floor, the game maker's office.

The moment I heard the elevator clanged shut, I collapsed on my feet and my fright got back again. I hugged my legs and did my 'enlightening' self speech to calm myself down.

"I am Clove Martin. I am supposed to be a Career tribute from District 2. I am against the game maker's plan and am supposed to show a sadistic front to fool them. Guess it's not working. Now he's calling for me, probably to beat the hell out of me." I laughed humourlessly at the last sentence.

"Ok, brace yourself. He's just calling for you. It's not yet the end of the world." I muttered to myself and just buried my head on my legs. _This is gonna be a long day..._

"What the hell are you talking about, Clove?"

I turned fast to my back, shocked that someone had come in with me. When I saw him, my butt fell down the floor in surprise.

It's Cato.

And he looks _really _angry.

I looked at him in horror, _how the hell did he get here?_ But I immediately regained my composure and stood up.

"Oh Cato. How long have you been there? I didn't hear you." I said as if commenting on the weather because my jaws are threatening to stutter.

"Answer my question." He said in a cold voice. I flinched; he's clearly not in a mood for simple conversation. _Great, _I just made him angry. I _never_ made him angry before for the last 10 years. No wonder you hardly saw someone pick up a fight with him, he looks so scary. Like he's gonna snap your head off if you say one wrong word.

I just remained silent; I can't tell him anything or else he'll really mess everything up, considering that he's having a bad temper right now. I took a glance on the current floor we're in.

_6__th__ floor_

Damn, 7 more floors! Why does the game maker's office have to be very high?

"Clove... you never saw me got angry before. I'm warning you, you won't like it. Now, answer my question." He looked _really _scary now, like a bomb count downing in 3 seconds. Instinct acted on me and I backed down; giving as much distance between us as possible.

"Nothing... there's nothing going on." I stuttered, unable to hide my fear from him. I never made him angry before, despite all my dim-witted attempts to annoy him when we were young. Was it really that bad that I kept this secret from him? If so, I feel really guilty.

"You keep on muttering how you're being a rebel and die then you're gonna give me that shit!?" he bursted. I backed down more until I could feel the cold steel on my back. I'm trying my best to remain steady despite how afraid I'm becoming of him at this moment. I made a mental note to never piss him off again.

He looked ashamed for his outburst and tried to calm down.

"Sorry, it's just that first you're acting really weird and the next you're muttering on how you're gonna die. Don't give me the 'Nothing's wrong' crap right now, Clove. I know something's going on." He added at the last part.

I just stared at him, weighing my decisions on whether to tell him or not, but finally the elevator doors opened with a clang. At last, we reached the 13th floor.

"Sorry, I need to go." I mumbled and tried to get past him but he put both of his hands at my sides to block my escape ways.

"You're not going anywhere, Clove. Not until you explain everything to me." He said, not budging from his position.

I stared past him, the mahogany doors of the game maker's office is just near. If I can just run faster than him then maybe I can go inside and lock him out so he won't be able to follow me.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to run as fast as I could to the office but within a few seconds Cato was just able to stop me.

"You're not running away from me, Clove. Why can't you just explain it to me? Why are you avoiding me? Why are you being so secretive?" he burst again.

Suddenly, I heard voices beyond the door.

I tensed; the game maker is talking to someone else. If Cato shouts more, there's no doubt that he's gonna get busted and the game maker's suspicion will arise.

"Cato, go." I muttered under my breath so no one could hear me from the inside.

"_Just tell me what the hell it is!"_ Cato shouted.

The voices stopped. _Crap, we're dead._

**Cato's POV**

I saw Clove froze as if she saw a ghost. I haven't noticed that voices were audible a moment ago from the game maker's office and now they all shut up when my voice resonated in the entire hall.

She glared at me, and motioned me to go back to the training center as she struggled to get off me. To hell with her, why is she even hiding something from me?

She finally gave up and sighed. And then, as if reading my mind, she spoke. "Not all things I know should be also known to you. There are things better to be kept as a secret."

I just let her go, it's useless anyway. Nothing will obviously stop her. And now isn't the time to act so stubborn. The game maker wants a conversation with her.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered, after I let her go "for being stupid. I promise to tell everything to you later."

And she left me, going inside the gamemaker's office.

**Clove's POV**

I gave my hardest to leave Cato out there, him looking angry as ever. Never mind the Hunger Games, never mind the game makers; nothing will break apart our friendship. I swear to explain things to him afterwards.

When I pushed open the mahogany doors, the first things that I smelled were roses... blood and roses. I felt immediately sick, who would be wearing such a disgusting perfume?

I entered uncomfortably and met the eye of the game maker. He looked at me as if criticizing all my moves. And on his side was the President of the Capitol, looking occupied with something he's reading. I ignored him, trying to show a rude side.

"You've called?" I asked, nonchalantly. The game maker only grinned. His smile sent shivers down my spine. It's the type of smile that a sadist gives to trapped and hopeless animals.

"You don't have to act that way, dear. We know _everything._" He said.

_What does he mean? Know everything about what?_ I gave him a confused look.

He chuckled, as if knowing a secret I didn't know. I grew impatient and he motioned at me to go to his table.

I did, and I saw a few monitors. On the screens were videos; recording places that looked very familiar for me.

Suddenly, realization hit upon me like a wave. My feet got wobbly and I tried my best to remain firm on my ground.

"Those were installed on the day you got injured by your partner. Enobaria is looking out for you in the hospital, Cato out in the training center while Elise and Brutus are with me on a meeting. Nobody's home so why not take the chance?"

_He installed surveillance cameras on our apartment. If those were really installed on the day I got injured then that means... he heard all those conversations I had with Elise... crap. We're finally over._

At least, I tried not to look busted.

"So what if you installed cameras? There's nothing I need to hide." I said, trying to stay calm.

His mouth twitched, and I took satisfaction with his reaction.

"I know what _you're planning_, Clove Martin. And I bet _you know_ what _I'm planning too._ Don't you?" his voice getting dangerous.

I gave up with the act of not knowing, and got frank with him.

"Why _us?_ There's hell of a lot of tributes out there. Why can't you just choose another tribute?" I asked, my voice gradually becoming angry. He walked towards the monitor and pressed a couple of keys and I saw the videos went rewinding past.

The video finally stopped and a caption showed, _**"23:10, five days ago"**_.

I stared at the screen and gasped as I realized what part he's showing me. My feet got really wobbly as if I don't have them anymore. My face contorted to that of horror and I could see his satisfaction with my reaction and he chuckled.

"You ask me _why?_ Now _this_ is the reason."

_I forgot everything about this event. And I didn't expect the game maker to hold this against us._

_On the video was the day Cato and I slept together in his bed._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update. Math had gone the best of me. And I'm currently busy with a Mortal Instruments fic. Sorry for writing this chapter in a fast-paced way, I really don't have enough time and I don't want you to think that I gave up on this story so I updated, even though just short. Thank you very much for the reviews! BTW, I changed the summary so it would sound more attention catching. **

**To CloveDiedForYourSins: Yeah, I agree. I don't like her much though that's why I want to make her suffer in this fic as ever. Hahaha, okay just kidding.**

**To 8847bella: Yum, thanks for the sugarcubes :3**

**To dreams are beautiful: I'm not good on spoilers so just look out for it ;)**

**Please don't forget to rate and review! **


	8. The Kiss

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 8 – The Kiss**

**Clove's POV**

I could hear the soft chuckles of Seneca Crane as I simply stared at the screen.

But, _no..._ nothing's suspicious with this event, right? It was just Cato and his stubborn stupidity to make me sleep with him in his room. I raised my head to meet his eyes.

"You... hold this _against us_? I'm sorry but... this event is simply nothing. Nothing romantic or suspicious. Just friends hanging out at their rooms." I said, trying to sound confident as possible.

"Now, now. What kind of friends sleep together in bed? Not to mention _hugging_? Is it that or... are you a _slut_?" he spat.

"_What the hell did you just say_?" I said with every trace of anger I had in my whole life present in my voice. _Me? A slut? Is he kidding me? Do I look really look like Glimmer_?

"You're a stubborn bitch as ever, Clove Martin. But I wonder what you'll do if you see _this_..." he said, his voice, shifting from deadly dangerous to dark amusement. He snapped his fingers and I heard a voice. _A very familiar voice._

I heard screams of anguish somewhere and a distinct '_Clove! Clove! Help me!' _in every scream.

I looked around, desperately searching where the sound is coming from, for I recognize the owner of this voice now.

This frail, soft, lovely voice that always makes me smile every time I heard it.

_My younger sister's..._

"_Delia! Delia!" _I screamed frantically, looking for the source of the screams. _Oh God, what could they have possibly done to her?_

Once again, I heard Seneca Crane snicker. I turned to him, showing him a deadly glare.

"_What the hell have you done to her, you son of a bitch!?_" I shouted furiously, all the while rising and grabbing him by his collar. I know he's stronger, he might slap me or kick me or do things. He's a grown up man after all, and I'm just a sixteen year old girl. But I don't care; all I want right now is to smack every single spot I can see in his body. Even though it involves my knuckles cracking or hands bleeding.

But he didn't do anything of what I'm expecting. He just stood there, laughing louder now, clearly amused of the state I'm in.

"_Where is she!?_" I hissed furiously, not capable of holding myself back now. He ignored me, he's still snickering.

I slapped him, and he stopped. I know that was the last thing I should do now, but I still did it. Who wouldn't feel insulted?

He immediately clutched my chin and sneered at me.

"Look here, little girl. Did you truly grasp the situation you're in now? Any time, any minute, I could make your sister suffer more in there. Now don't be stubborn and follow what we want you to do." He said.

I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes the moment he said 'your sister'. I swallowed hard and glared at him.

"The hunger games are made to give us all hope in surviving, weren't they? Now you're telling me to follow and do what you order us in the arena. You order us to drop dead, and then we kill ourselves. Isn't the games enough for your entertainment? _What more do you want! We want to live! We're afraid to die! We're being forced in battling a fight that was never our fight!_" I spat on him, as tears freely fall from my eyes.

He released me, and turns to the monitor. "Do it." he said to no one in particular.

A few seconds of silence passed and suddenly an even more frightened scream filled the room.

_Delia. No..._

"Delia! No!" I screamed and looked around me, desperately searching for the source of the sound.

"You can't do anything. She's at the other side of the building. Her voice is simply carried here. I don't want to do this the hard way but... you _made_ me." Seneca Crane said.

I just stared at him, afraid to choose either decision. _Agree and Delia is safe and I die. Disagree and Delia is harmed... and so am I._

Seneca Crane just got impatient and pressed something on the keys, and suddenly Delia's screams got louder, _so loud, _to the point that the speakers' sound are slightly cracking.

I got frantic, _what else could I do? What's the point of living without them?_

"Stop it! Fine, I agree!" I said, begging. _Begging for Delia's screams to stop, for her pain to go away._

He raised his hand, to motion me to have a handshake with him. I didn't raise mine. He sighed and simply said, "You've got yourself a deal."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cato's POV**

It feels like I've waited for an eternity before Clove came back in our penthouse. I was about to stand up, but then I remembered her expression at the elevator. _Frightened, scared. At me._

I sank back. _How stupid could I be?_ _Why the hell, do I have to lose my patience to her? Considering that she looked like she had a big burden to carry?_

I looked at her, and she happened to be looking back. She mouthed the word 'tomorrow' and gave a sorrowful smile before locking herself up in her room.

Even though I'm completely aware that she had already locked her door behind her, I continued to stare at it.

_What's really happening around me?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Next morning, I woke up earlier than I was supposed to be, in the hopes of talking to Clove as soon as possible and inquire about yesterday's events. When I went to her room, she wasn't there and it was already tidied up. _Oh great, where the hell could she go now, considering that today is the day of our evaluations?_

I went back to my room and decided to wait for her. I slept for a couple of minutes and when I woke up, it was already seven-thirty. Evaluation starts at 8, so I washed up and went to join Enobaria and Brutus at breakfast.

"Where's Clove?" I asked. Enobaria's hand got suspended mid-air and looked at me, "I thought you know where."

I'm confused, where the hell is she?

I finished my meal and went to the training center, thinking that she might've just gone ahead of me, but she wasn't there. I slowly panicked; is she trying to rebel? No, obviously not. She knows better than to do that. I waited with the other tributes in line for the evaluation.

I sat all the while staring at nothing in particular, trying to analyze and make a conclusion by myself on Clove's actions.

_From the good girl to a sadistic monster, shy to vicious. And on the elevators... from that sadist, almost unconcerned person around to the melancholic and problematic girl. Personality disorder? No way, we've been friends for around ten years, I should've noticed it already or she should've told me about it._

"Cato Gomez." I heard the machine calling out my name to be evaluated now. I looked around one more time, Clove still isn't here. _ Oh, hell._

I made my steps slow when I was going in the room, trying to stall as much time as I can if ever Clove was just busy doing something and got a little late.

I walked inside the room, introduced myself and went on handling spears, knives and swords. The judges were all amazed, but I couldn't care less. _Is Clove already outside?_ That's what I've been thinking all day. When I was finished, I didn't even mind all the applause and remarks the sponsors had given me. I made my steps slow when I was going back to the back stage, giving Clove some more time if ever she's still not there yet. But the moment the doors opened, Clove was there, all the worries from yesterday swiped away. It looks like she's back to her 'I'm-A-Career' mode.

When our eyes met, I gave her an encouraging smile, and she returned it. I watched her as her name got called and she dissolved inside the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All of us in the penthouse are now settled in the living room, waiting for the scores to be called.

"The tributes will be scored from 1 to 12..."

"Who's gonna be the highest scorer, I wonder?" Brutus inquired us.

"Me, of course." I bragged, not taking my eyes away from the screen.

"Show off..." I heard Clove muttered beside me. I tickled her.

"Stop it!" she shouted between giggles.

"Take back what you said."

"I'm only saying the truth!"

"Shh! The score's are up now!" Enobaria hissed. I turned to the screen but still didn't stop from tickling Clove.

"District 1... Glimmer with a score of nine."

Clove snorted when Glimmer's face showed on the screen. I rolled my eyes at her. _Not bad, eh? That girl might be hiding some skills_.

"District 2... Cato with a score of ten. Clove, with a score of ten."

I smirked, after all ten is a pretty high score to be given.

"I swear that you're thinking on how to say 'I take what I said back' in a cute way now, Clove?" I told Clove.

"Are you dumb? You might be the highest but we both have the same score!" she retorted. I tickled her more; _I think this should be my new punishment for her now._

I didn't mind the other scores since I'm pretty sure Clove and mine will be the highest. Then I remembered fire girl.

"District 12, Peeta Mellark with a score of eight."

Come on, fire girl, let's see what you've got...

"Katniss Everdeen, with a score of... eleven."

I stared at the screen in disbelief. _That little girl? An eleven?_

Clove laughed beside me.

"Now who's gonna take something back?" she said mockingly.

I glared at her, and she just laughed more.

She stood up, "I think I'll be going to bed now." She said.

"Wait! What about your explanation?" I called after her. I saw her face flash a flicker of shock but it disappeared as soon as it showed.

"Tomorrow." She said before closing the door to her room.

_Shit, she really keeps me on my toes._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

We are now in line for Ceasar Flickerman's interview. Clove is behind me, giggling at me for trying to scare fire girl with a glare at the far side of the line. Fire girl is simply looking at me steadily, as if not afraid by me.

_I'll kill you first in the bloodbath. I promise._

Someone pokes me in the ribs. I turned and saw Glimmer beaming up at me. I saw Clove rolling her eyes at her.

"So, am I in the team now?" Glimmer said.

I smirked, "You're in." I said.

"Thank you!" she smiles wider, her teeth showing.

"District 1, Glimmer."

She turned her head to the stage when she heard her name. She looked back to me and did the most unexpected thing she could ever do.

_She kissed me._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Well this isn't turning into a Glato fic guys, don't worry. This was just part of a... never mind, I won't be giving spoilers. Anyways, I am so sorry for the very late update! Yes, it's been a month, I know. I just did the most stupid thing in my life. **_**I forgot my password.**_** You see, stupid isn't it? I was supposed to upload the new chapter a week ago. And I was thinking on whether to make another account and re-upload everything but I would look like a poser, right? Well, thankfully I saw my list of accounts-and-passwords so here I am now! Well, I really am sorry for the late update. I really love you guys for subscribing to this. I made a new fanfic, it's about the Mortal Instruments. Well if you're interested, mind looking at it? The name is 'Take Me Away', and you can find it in my account. Thanks for all the reviewers and also, please review!**


	9. The Script

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 9 – The Script**

**Cato's POV**

I just stood there, too shock to move. I'm quite sure though that my eyes are about to go out from their sockets. Glimmer broke the kiss and smiled up at me, even though I _knew_ that I didn't kiss her back or did anything to make her felt like I reciprocated whatever the hell she felt.

I just stared at her in disbelief as she went up the stage. Too occupied about what recently happened, I haven't noticed the clacking of Clove's heels as she went away.

**Clove's POV**

It's been too long since I've felt this overwhelming feeling to choke someone out of their breath. _What the hell is up with that bitch? _She better not show up first in the blood bath or else I might be able to stop myself from skinning her alive.

Someone nudged me and I turned; the icy glare still implanted on my face. It immediately wore off as I saw Enobaria giving me a calculated look.

"Enobaria, what are you doing here? It's the interviews! I'm quite sure you're not allowed to-"

"Clove, come with me. The president demands to see you." She said in a flat voice.

Suddenly, I felt cold. What now? He's been always demanding to see me nowadays. I could feel the stares of the other tributes as I followed after Enobaria.

We finally reached the mahogany doors and knocked. Enobaria pushed it open and yellow light streamed through the little opening between the doors.

"Seems like you've been demanding to see me quite frequently, Crane." I said, nonchalantly. Seneca Crane had always used the name of the president if he ever called for me so as to not arouse suspicion for the guards.

"You'll be saying this story in the interviews. Now go, your turn is near." He said, ignoring my latest comment.

I took the papers from him and read a part of it.

When I just read the first sentence, mixed feelings were exploding right in my mind right now.

_What the hell is this? I can't... I can't do this!_

"I thought... why? Why this?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Add up some story, of course." He smirked, and motioned me to leave at once.

It took me a lot of effort to make myself calm while going back towards the back stage.

**Cato's POV**

"Rumours had been roaming around the Capitol that you have lots of lovers waiting back for you at District 2. So tell me, Cato. Who's this special girl?" Ceasar Flickerman inquired for like, the third time. Time had seemed slow since Clove had left – again – at such a very inconvenient time.

I showed a confused expression, and said, "I haven't really had a lover, actually."

"So you haven't got some special girl, then?"

I thought hard. Only one girl comes to my mind.

"Well, there's this one girl, though." I said, musing.

Giggles suddenly filled the room. Between giggles – that seemed all so stupid – were audible words such as "District 1!" "kiss!" "Glimmer!"

"Oh really? And who's this girl, then? Lots of people saw you kissing one of the tributes. Is it Glimmer?" Ceasar asked, clearly amused.

_Oh hell, what now? She's the one who kissed me, not me!_

"No. It's actually my District partner. Clove." I said firmly. Suddenly there were a chorus of "hurt noises" and "Poor Glimmer!" or "Unfortunately unrequited".

Ceasar got more amused, and said, "Oh. Then what's your relationship with her? Are you two lovers?"

Why is everyone being so corny? I answered, "No. She is-"

But the bell that signalled the end of our interview had rung.

"How unfortunate, seems like we don't have much of a chance to know more about Cato." Ceasar said among the audience before motioning me to stand up with him, and sounds of disappointment intensified.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cato! From District 2!" Ceasar shouted among the crowd as I raised my hand to show confidence.

I made my way back to the backstage and met Clove, looking nervous. I was about to give her a gentle squeeze in the shoulder when she heard her name got called and went to the stage, leaving me just staring after her.

**Clove's POV**

It's a good thing that Cato wasn't able to make it when he was about to give me that squeeze. He'll just make it even harder for me to do this.

Of all the stories Crane could use, why does it have to be this one? But what choice could I make, if I won't do it, Crane will have my family killed.

"We all know her as the girl who handles knives well. Well, ladies and gentlemen, here she is, Clove Martin!"

I made my way up the stage as I heard Ceasar Flickerman announce my name. I tucked in the papers Crane had given me at the hidden pocket of my dress.

The time I had settled in the chair, I was rubbing my hands together and Ceasar immediately throwed me a question.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good." I said with an air of fierceness, and immediately added, "Nervous, really."

By then, he had asked questions about me, my family, or my experiences in the training center. He had all been so entertaining, funny even. All my tensions and nervousness were slowly slipping away. But then, we drifted upon a very sensitive topic for me.

"Have you seen your district partner's interview before you?" Ceasar inquired.

"Umm, not really. Someone called for me and I was away for a moment." I said, and then confusion started to dwell on me. _What happened on Cato's interview?_

"Oh, that explains it. You seemed to be... quite at ease when you entered. We asked Cato if he had some _special_ girl. And he mentioned you. Well, the time was up before we could even hear his anwers. So, what's your relationship?"

And then, I felt as if I was detached to the world. _Hell no, I can't do this..._

"Clove? Is something the matter?" Ceasar asked. I'm quite sure my face distorted to that of fright. I immediately wiped it away, cleared my throat and looked at everyone firmly.

_Oh well, here goes the script..._

**Cato's POV**

Damn, all this _special girl_ and _special boy_ thing really is troublesome. What the hell is with the Capitol? All they had in mind was love, love and love when all the other Districts are dying. They're insane.

"We asked Cato if he had some _special_ girl. And he mentioned you. So, what's your relationship?"

I snorted; we're just best friend, that's all. What's malicious with that? I would be really amused at their reactions if Clove denied all those romantic imaginations they're having.

But then what took me off guard was Clove suddenly looked sick. _How the hell could she be sick of me?_

I snickered; I better punish her again later.

But then, her answer took me more off guard than her expression.

Her expression was suddenly back to firm, and she looked like she meant every word she said.

"We _had_ been best friends. But right now, he's the guy I mostly despise."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Ooooh, so what is Seneca Crane really up to, then? The story's getting pretty mashed up. For all the lovely reviewers who reviewed, thank you very much! Unfortunately, exams week is really near, and I might not be able to update this fast. Also, I'm having really small inspiration to work on. (Too distracted about exams, I can't even find my Clato inspiration anymore. ) So, anyways, don't forget to review!**


	10. The Plan

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 10 – The Plan**

**Clove's POV**

So as far as I know on what's going on with Seneca Crane's head, he wants to create a stupid, interesting love story between someone who likes the girl who hates him. That's all that I know, for now. He said that he'll be giving me orders in the arena.

It was finally night, and we were all settled in the dining table. Enobaria just can't stop hissing; surely Seneca's plan is about to get ruined. The star crossed lovers from District 12 and District 2. Great. I wish he'll move on to fire girl than use me.

"Damn, Cato and you Clove, might win this, if it wasn't for those damned losers! They'll be hogging the sponsors by now!" Enobaria furiously said to us.

Cato and I remained silent. Seems like he was feeling all so miserable with my interview. But soon, after we'll be finished eating, I'll explain everything. It was kind of stupid of me for not telling him about Crane first. I was all too angry at him for being with Glimmer – yeah, Glimmer. The bitch who kissed him. What a whore. She might be smirking to herself right now. But why do I feel this angry all of a sudden? After all Cato and I were just friends. Right?

_Right?_

I think I'll be going.

"I'm finished." I said, and Cato immediately interjected, "Where are you going?"

"Roof top." I said without turning back and continued walking to the elevator. I heard him rose from the table and tried to catch up to me but it was too late, the elevator doors were already closed and I'm already ascending.

The elevator doors finally opened with a _clang_ and I was embraced by fresh, cool, night air. I inhaled as much of it. God, it's been a long time since I've breathed this. I've always been imprisoned on the pent house, all air conditioners around. The lighting up here is dim, you could hardly see anything. But the view below was crystal clear. Lights were twinkling up at me.

I smirked. Might be the last day I'll be seeing this; might as well enjoy it.

I walked to the very corner and sat, hugging my knees.

Tomorrow, it will all start. Tomorrow I might die. Tomorrow, is the 74th Hunger Games.

"Clove!"

Finally, Cato was able to catch up to me. He immediately ran to my side. I remained silent, still taking a few moments before I launch into the story to him.

"Clove."

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you do that in the interviews?"

I remained silent as I thought of a best way to summarize everything that happened. He might've took my silence as too long since he continued talking.

"It was because of that District 1 tribute, wasn't it?" he smirked.

My eyes widen, and I was ready to burst out laughing but then he looked at me straight in the eye.

"So this was it all about, huh." He sighed and added, "You want me to kiss you?"

"Don't be so assuming there, you idiot!" I snarled – well, somewhat like that – as I curled my fist and gave my best punch to his arm. He jerked back from me all the while laughing. Of course I know my little punch didn't inflict much pain to him. I just got the element of surprise this time.

I pouted, willing him to stop with my eyes but then, I just laughed together with him. Funny how someone could laugh so hard, considering that tomorrow's our death sentence.

The moment we stopped laughing, we were in a serious mood over again. He looked at me steadily with his blue eyes and said, "You've been weird. Tell me what it really is. And don't you even _try_ to escape me again. I know you, and I know that you don't really mean what you said at the interviews. Your habits were showing you know."

I sighed. Well, as if it was my fault that I can't find a perfect time to say anything to him.

"Cato. We've been used..." I started with there, and explained him everything. Including the consequences on what will happen to Delia if we act stupid.

"Shit, it's been this serious and you didn't even tell me about this earlier?" he said angrily, though his anger isn't aimed towards me. He's _really_ angry at Seneca Crane. I swear he'll snap off Crane's head if he appears here.

"Blame that blonde whore for making all the timings a very bad timing." I retorted. He ignored what I said and punched the wall.

"Damn it! If he was just in the hunger games I would've made sure I'll snap his neck repeatedly until-" he said all the while snarling, but I didn't even continued to listen to him because this were one of those times before when he'll be telling me creepy things so I'll be afraid of going out to sneak in a store at night.

"You know what Clove?" he suddenly sounded hopeful. I raised my eyebrow at him and he took it as a sign for him to continue.

"Why don't we act against his plan?"

"Not funny. You're running out of good jokes, Cato."

"I'm serious." He frowned at me. For the first time, I shifted my whole body to face him and said, "What do you mean? Tell me about it."

He smirked. _Ugh, this is gonna be evil._

"We'll make him let us live. Well, at least one of us."

I opened my mouth to argue but he gave me a silencing look.

"Let me explain first. We're supposed to act as lovers, right? Now, why don't we make a very impressive show – so heartbreaking and so melodramatic that the Capitol might demand for us to survive?" he said it mockingly, but with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

I closed my mouth and opened it again to start a new argument.

"This is stupid. We don't know what's going on with Crane's head. What if he's stirring up some tragedian story? What if we're not gonna be good enough?" I said furiously. And one more thing, I won't agree to let one of us die. Though I know only one comes out, I'm really having some wishful thinking that both of us will make it out alive.

"I assume you have a better plan then." He gave me his trademark 'give me your best shot' look.

Whoa, that caught me off guard. "Well I..."

"Then no. You don't have one. We might as well have this plan right?"

"But what if he will know? He'll have us killed in no time..."

"That would be a nasty love story for him to narrate, then."

I sighed. This is so stupid. But what should I do? Cato spoke again, my reverie broken.

"You're not alone in this. You have me. I have you. At least, let's give it a try. Think about it. If we do nothing and be his puppets, we will still end up dead no matter what. Please." He said gently as he took my hands.

I frowned, and sighed again. Well, even though I hate to admit this, he has a point.

If we do it, we might live. If something goes wrong, we die.

How funny. Who cares about death, especially at a time like this? All of us are gonna die in the end, anyway. He has a point. I'm supposed to be a career. Careers are brave. I won't die as a puppet, but as a career tribute.

Well, at least I'll die fighting.

"Um, Clove? We only got a few hours left so you better decide quick." Cato said while tapping his wrist, where he used to have his gold watch.

Here goes nothing, better not regret this.

"You know what? I think your plan doesn't sound really bad at all..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Guys, I really am sorry for updating so long. Well, at least I got high grades. Seriously, I am so sorry. I didn't even notice that it's been a month since I've updated. Thank you if you're still gonna stick with me after this. Please forgive me. And I promise from now on, I'll try to update as fast as I can. **

**And one more thing, I think I'll change the name of this fic. It sounds boring for me now. Hehe. **

**Please don't forget to review! **


	11. The 74th Hunger Games

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 11 – The 74****th**** Hunger Games**

**Clove's POV**

I stared out at nothing in particular. I just can't believe that this was finally happening.

It may be quite embarrassing so admit this but in the past days, I've thought that these were all just a part of a bad dream. We're currently at the airships, the trackers being injected on us. I barely kept track on what's happening around me as my mind reeled back to the times when I was just living out normally at District 2, with no Hunger Games or whatsoever to worry about.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Hell, I have a feeling that this is gonna be long.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And also, you should not panic when you descend, you hear me? Don't be afraid of all those other losers. You're the boss here Clove! You're a Career; they should be the ones afraid of you. You hear me?"

"Hmmm... yeah." I tried to sound like I was following what Enobaria was talking about.

"You should also run immediately to the cornucopia and get your supplies."

"You told that for the third time already."

"Oh... well, you get the point." She shrugged.

I looked at the cylindrical tube that will take the tributes up to the arena the machine-like voice starts its countdown.

"You should aim for the kill, Clove. You heard me?" Enobaria just kept on blabbering as if nothing happened.

"Yes, I get it. I should better be going now. You sound so hysterical." I said. She frowned and said, "No I'm not."

"Yes you do. Whatever." I said as I entered the cylindrical tube. It began to slowly rise up and the setting begins to unravel itself.

The forest. The setting for this year is the forest. _How perfect._ We'll play maze with fire girl, then.

I changed my stance in my preparation to run as I watch the timer.

_Ten... nine... eight... seven..._

"Psst." I heard Cato hissing to me. I turned to him and gave him a 'This isn't the right time to talk' look. He rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Stay alive. Just fight near me."

Well yeah right. I know that. I focused back to the countdown.

_Three... two... one..._

As soon as I saw _zero_ I immediately ran to the cornucopia. I got as many knives as I could and targeted every one that gets in my way except for my "allies". There were two tributes that were nearing on me and I concentrated in hitting both their hearts at once. When I threw the knives I heard someone yell something like a battle cry behind me. I turned around, and I saw a boy who's holding an axe about to attack me. I panicked; he's only a feet away from me and I'm never good at close-range combat. He'd finally got close to me and was about to cut me with his axe and I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes again and I saw Cato already decapitated the boy who was supposed to kill me. Our eyes met, and he scowled, "I told you to stay close by me! What if I didn't get in time, huh?"

I blushed at how ridiculous I looked and muttered an apology. Then he helped me up and forced me to be only 2 feet away from him.

I was talking to myself about how arrogant he looks like when I spotted something interesting.

_Fire girl._

I smirked. She was about to get her own bag. I looked back at Cato; surely he wouldn't mind if I stayed away for just a while, wouldn't he? It's fire girl we're talking about afterall.

I looked back again at fire girl and was advancing on her when I saw a boy about to kill her.

_No! Damn it, she should die by my hands!_

I immediately grabbed a knife from my inside pockets and threw it straight to the boy's heart with dead accuracy. In seconds, the boy was already down. I could see fire girl's startled look when she just realized that the boy was about to attack her. I smirked at her and grabbed a knife again.

"Lights out, fire girl." I said, even though I swore she couldn't hear me because of the agonized screams around us. I threw my knife but she used her bag as defense and the knife was stuck on it.

"_Shit._" I muttered and grabbed another knife and ran after her as she went dashing to the forest but before I could move, someone from behind grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw a guy about to give me a punch.

_Oh shit, not again._

I raised my hands in a defensive position to lessen the impact of his punch. Luckily, I didn't let go of my knife and his fist came in contact with my sharp weapon. He screamed in pain and pushed me to the ground. I felt a rock on my back and I gasped.

_Shit, my spine! I can't move!_

The goddamned rock had seemed to hit my back. The pain was so intense; but I can't even shift to a comfortable position. He knelt on top of me and brought my arms on top of my head so I couldn't move.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. _I'm panicking now. I could see him raising his bloody fist one more time to hit me and this time, there was no escaping. So I shouted, "_CATO_!"

As if on cue, Cato came running towards our direction, clutching a spear. By the looks of it, he grabbed it from Marvel.

He first made sure in getting a proper aim before throwing it towards us.

_Wait, _if he exerted much force in the throw then...

_Then the spear will also pass through me!_

I panicked more, but nothing escaped from my mouth. I closed my eyes and waited for the spear to kill me also but it did not. It just remained suspended a few inches from my chest.

"Clove!" I heard him shout as he went towards me. He kicked away the boy's body away from me and tried to help me up. Suddenly, pain shot through my spine and I gasped. "Stop! My back..." I hissed.

He looked at my back and sighed. Then, he carried me up bridal-style. I blushed; the Capitol must be enjoying the show right now.

Cato broke the silence by speaking, "I told you to stay by my side, you dummy. Now look at you, you look ridiculous."

One of my nerves seemed to have snapped because of what he said.

"Well I saw fire girl so I just aimed for her! Then that idiot comes behind me and tried to kill me! But anyways, how dare you throw that spear? What if it killed me?!" I retorted.

"You..." he started but stopped when I interrupted him. "Idiot, drop me! There's still more tributes out there! Why did you leave-"

"They were all dead, you dummy. Nine of them. The others were able to escape."

He carried me towards the cornucopia. My eyes meet with Glimmer's and she rolled her eyes. Ha Ha. I smirked and gave her a taunting look.

"What are you doing?" Cato looked at me, puzzled.

"Nothing." I mumbled, embarrassed. I'm being really childish just because of that blonde slut. I swore I heard her snickering. He set me down for a while on a folding chair, prepared a sleeping bag and laid me down there.

"Just sleep and the pain will go away later. We will look for the other tributes at night." Cato said to me and repeated it louder for Marvel, blondie and the other guy from District 5.

Cato laid down his sleeping bag next to mine.

"You're not sleeping?" I asked.

"I'm taking the first watch. All the while I'll see what I can do with your back since there might not be high-tech refrigerators around here where I can get ice." He replied nonchalantly.

"You don't really need to, you know. Besides, it's subsiding now..."

"Clove, you don't really have to act like some goody-two-shoes for now. Why don't you just _sleep_ and let me handle it? Also, who know, maybe this will be the most wonderful sleep we'll last have."

He looked serious, so I just said "Well, whatever you want."

I could feel his hands gently massaging the sore parts of my back.

At that time, I took up his advice seriously.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It feels like I've slept for just a few minutes when I woke up and discovered it was already evening. Everyone seems to be still sleeping but I heard two people talking.

"Cato?" I mumbled. "Where are you?"

"Clove." I heard him at my left and I turned to him. Then I saw a guy who should've never been here if he was stupid enough if he wanted to get himself killed.

"Cato! There's lover boy by your back! Kill him!" I shouted.

"That's rude, Clove. After all lover boy's gonna be our new ally now." Cato said, smirking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Not much of a cliff-hanger eh since y'all know this already. Guys, I'm really sorry if I'm updating very slow because honestly I just have no time. For all of you who'll still be with me after my late updates, many 'thank you's for all of you! **

**Please don't forget to review. **


	12. The First Order

**I'll Protect You**

_**Chapter 12 – The First Order**_

**Clove's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining brightly in my recently closed eyes. I squinted and look away.

Suddenly, surprise! The first person I saw was bread boy. He was talking to someone. I shifted my look to the person he's talking to. Cato.

I scowled. _What the hell does he think he's doing, having some kind of chit-chat with the enemy?_

Bread boy's eyes wandered on me and Cato followed his eyesight. Cato smirked, "Had a bad dream, I assume. Clover?"

I rolled my eyes. I remembered the name that he used to call me just to annoy me.

"Actually, you're just not a good view for people who just woke up." I mocked him.

He scowled and went towards me.

He leaned and whispered close to my ear, "This is about bread boy isn't it?"

I scooted away from him, stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Actually this is about _you._ _What the hell are you thinking by fraternizing with the enemy? _I know that dogs like him could tend to get lost sometimes but it doesn't mean that you need to put up with it and act like mommy!" I shouted angrily at him.

Cato made that expression which I knew was when he was trying to mask his anger. "You don't get the entire picture don't you?! Stop being immature and—"

I cut him off, "_You _stop being stupid!" I turned away and started to run. But he was fast and he gripped my arm.

"_And where do you think you're going?_" he said, still trying to mask his anger.

I tried shaking off his hand but his grip was strong. Then I looked at him straight in the eye and said, "_Let. Me. Go._" I knew that he knew I really meant each of my word. He loosened his grip and I shook him off and picked up my knife that I kept under my pillow.

Afterwards I ran away in the direction of the forest. I walked deeper, looking for the river while also keeping alert for other tributes that might be waiting to ambush me and also keeping track of the direction where I went.

When I saw the river, I looked around first, alert for who might've been watching me.

When I was satisfied, I set down the knife beside me and splashed water on my face. The water felt like heaven. I would've jumped in and forget about everything when I heard something hit the tree branches from a tree behind me.

I was suddenly in alert mode. I grabbed my knife and adjusted my body in a stance for preparing myself to throw my knife. I looked at the direction where I heard the sound and instead of seeing another tribute, I saw a parachute.

Parachutes fall near the tribute to whom it was for. There were two options. The parachute is either for me or for someone nearby, watching me.

I looked around once again, surveying every single detail in the forest. No matter how hard I look, there was no one in sight. I threw my knife to the tree branch where the parachute was stuck and the branch broke. I stepped back, avoiding the falling knife and knelt down to get the fallen parachute.

I opened the canister, not expecting what to see since I have no idea who or what would the sponsors give to me.

I was confused with what I saw. Inside, there were strands of hair tied together by a ribbon. I picked it up and looked at it properly.

The hair was smooth and dark brown. The ribbon binding the strands was blue. I turned it around in my fingers. Why would a sponsor send some useless—

Then suddenly I recognized the ribbon. I felt blood rushing away from my head. I couldn't breathe.

This ribbon was my gift to Delia on her 8th birthday. _My younger sister._

With shaking hands, I compared my hair to the strands of hair tied by the ribbon. There was no mistaking it. The hair was Delia's.

_No. No. No. No. No. This isn't happening._

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I checked the canister one more time to see if there was anything else inside. There was nothing inside except for a piece of paper.

With trembling hands, I opened it. It was a letter from Seneca Crane.

**Dearest Clove,**

**I don't like the stunt you put up with Cato this morning. You do know what lovers are supposed to be, right? Getting to the main point, I'm giving you the first order. Katniss Everdeen is hiding at the trees near the cornucopia. Just the north from where your tents are set up. Sneak on her this night and seriously injure her. **_**Don't kill her.**_** She needs to serve her purpose in the plan first.**

**She strapped herself in a tree. She's easy to spot if you'll just look up at the trees.**

**I'll send you orders from time to time.**

**And don't do anything stupid. You should thank me for I'm the one who decides what to show to the Capitol and the districts. Whatever defiance you're showing, your family won't know it.**

**Yours truly, **

**The Game Maker**

**PS. Your sister said hi. I hope you received her gift—or rather mine.**

I unconsciously crumpled the paper in my hand. I felt more tears fall from my eyes. _This is my fault. This is my fault._

I looked up and I saw something glimmer.

A camera.

I picked up the canister and stood up. I looked at the camera intently and threw the canister to it. It missed an inch.

I screamed in anger, pain and frustration at the camera, "_How could you?! We had a deal! You promised! I know you're watching you damned son of a bitch!_"

As I let all of those words out, I felt lighter. Then more tears are coming out. He might be laughing at me right now.

Well, I'm not giving him the satisfaction.

I picked up the canister one more time and looked coldly in the camera.

I estimated the distance of the camera from me, the direction I'll throw and the right force to throw it.

Five meters. A little bit to the right. With the distance and the weight of the canister, I should apply twice the strength I usually use with knives.

I prepared my stance. I put on every ounce of hate I have for Seneca Crane and one more time, I threw the canister towards it the camera.

It hit the camera right at the center.

I smirked to myself. _"The girl who never misses"_, huh? I think I'm starting to believe their title for me.

I picked up my knife and folded the letter in my pocket and walked back to the direction I took going back to the cornucopia.

My mind wandered to what the bastard wrote in the letter.

Seriously injure fire girl, huh? If he played with me, then why don't I play with his plans?

To hell with him and his plans.

I'm gonna kill fire girl.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: It's a miracle! I updated! If you thought that I gave up on this fic, well... I thought so too. Not until a sudden idea comes in my head on how I'm gonna do this story.**

**And so tada! New chapter!**

**Well... nothing much happens in this chapter. But I promise, the next ones are gonna be awesome. (for me, at least)**

**Okay still, I owe you guys a big apology. **

**I am really sorry.**

**To Breathlessly Imperfect: I'll try! **** Maybe I'll do it on the following chapters...**

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
